Have Yourself A Scooby Little Christmas
by PeruAlonso
Summary: My version of "A Scooby-Doo! Christmas" with me in it. Part of my "The Day I Met Scooby-Doo" series.


It happened one night before the gang and I made the scene. Four kids were walking out in a snowy forest. One carried a lantern.

Kid: "Come on, guys! This is where I found him!" He wore a blue winter shirt and matching pants, blue snow cap, and orange scarf. He climbed up the hill and the kids watched. In front of the kid was a giant snowman with a big smile and carrot for a nose. The kids gasped and got closer. Another kid wearing green winter clothing walked to the first and spoke.

Kid: "Hey, Tommy! I dare you to go grab the carrot!" Tommy climbed up and tried to get it but the snowman had awakened, scaring him. It laughed evilly and pulled its head off. The kids screamed and ran away from the creature while Tommy was left at its mercy.

Tommy: "It's a headless snowman!" He ran off in fear.

Meanwhile, the gang and I were in the van with Fred driving.

Velma: "Boy, Daphne, it sure was nice of your uncle to let us his condo over Christmas."

Daphne: "If we can ever get there. I can't see anything through this snowstorm." We skidded on one part of the road.

Fred: "And the road sure is icy." I was in the back with Scooby and Shaggy.

Alonso: "This is kinda why traveling isn't my cup of tea but being with you guys sure makes it worth my while." I smiled. Suddenly, we ended up out of control for a moment.

Alonso: "That road is a certainly a heart-stopper!"

Fred: "Shaggy, Scooby, Alonso, you okay back there?"

Alonso: "Never better."

Shaggy: "Like, we're just wrapping a few presents."

Alonso: "Which one's mine?" I looked around the clutter until Scooby stopped me.

Scooby: "Uh uh uh, Alonso. Santa's watching you."

Alonso: "Sorry."

Fred: "Oh, no! The bridge is out!"

Daphne: "Now we'll never get there!" I stuck my head out the window.

Alonso: "We're getting nowhere fast." I shook my head as I said it.

Shaggy: "Like, where are we supposed to spend Christmas Eve?"

Velma: "Why don't we head back to the last town we passed and see if there's a detour?"

Alonso: "Good idea, Velma." I smiled.

That town we passed by and drove to now was Winter Hollow. On the sign that read "Welcome to Winter Hollow. Est. 1764." watching us was a spy drone in the form of an owl. It doubled as a camera which came from a buzzard scientist and inventor. He was dressed in a white lab coat and green pants. He wore no shoes. His hair was like Doc Brown's. He pushed a button and the screen turned on.

Scientist: "Our spy drone has located Alonso, Khan Iving."

Khan Iving: "Where is he, Professor Buzzard?" He was dressed

Scientist: "In a town called Winter Hollow. They're on holiday."

Khan Iving: "Perfect. I can think of no better Christmas present than having Alonso and his friends as my servants." He chuckled evilly.

Khan Iving: "Corny! Sewage! I want both of you to head to Winter Hollow and capture Alonso and his friends."

Corny: "Yes, your evilness!"

Sewage: "Right away!" They each had their own teleporters and pushed the button that sent them to Winter Hollow.

Soon as we got out of the van, we heard kids screaming and running away.

Daphne: "Jeepers! I wonder what that was all about."

Alonso: "It can't be anything good. That's for sure."

Shaggy: "Why don't you ask him?" He pointed to the snowman that scared the kids earlier.

Alonso: "Am I psychic or what?" I got in front of them.

Alonso: "Run for it! All of you!"

Velma: "Shaggy, Alonso, it's just a snowman."

Scooby: "Huh?"

Daphne: "Come on, gang. It's awfully chilly. Let's inside for some Christmas cookies and cocoa."

Alonso: "Mmm. Sounds good to me." We followed her. Scoob and Shag took one last look at the snowman before it cracked a sinister smile.

Shaggy: "Wait for me!"

Scooby: "Me too!" They both ran so fast they bumped into Velma, Fred, and Daphne. Only I got clear so as not to get hurt myself.

Voice: "Oh, great! Just what we need, out-of-towners!" It was a man wearing a brown coat with a light blue shirt underneath it, light blue pants, and a red eskimo hat. He wasn't happy to see us. I didn't like his attitude one bit.

Alonso: "You're no prize yourself." I had an angry look on my face.

Fred: "Hey, what happened to goodwill toward men?"

Daphne: "And girls. After all, it's Christmas."

Man: "Don't say that word around here! Winter Hollow doesn't celebrate Christmas!"

Alonso: "Translation: Bah, humbug." The man went in the diner and we followed. We didn't know that in hiding and waiting for us were Corny and Sewage in disguise. They each wore trench coats in brown and hats in gray.

Man: "You wouldn't celebrate it either if it meant having to deal with the Headless Snowman!"

Scooby: "Headless?"

Man: "For years now, he's been terrorizing this town. Shows up right before Christmas and tears this place apart!"

Alonso: "I can see why this town doesn't celebrate Christmas. There must be some way to end this problem."

Woman: "All right. Easy there, Jeb. Don't you kids listen to a word of this. I'm Sheriff Perkins, and old Jeb here is about as reliable as the fox guarding the henhouse."

Jeb: "The headless snowman _is_ real! How else do you explain all them chimneys coming down?"

Sheriff Perkins: "Those antique chimneys are two days older than dirt. I don't wanna hear another word about this headless snowman business." Scooby sniffed the floor for something. His nose ended up with a small Christmas wreath on it. That wreath belonged to a mouse who took it off his nose and fled.

Velma: "Sheriff, we still need to get to get to our condo at Miller's tonight. We were hoping you could recommend a detour."

Alonso: "The sooner, the better."

Sheriff: "Mill's Corners? Oh, I don't think so. With the bridge out, the only way is to go back down to 45 to where the old schoolhouse used to be, then you pick up Route 82 for a couple of hours, then you cut across the top of the state till you get to the barn where the cow's painted on the side-"

Daphne: "Maybe we should just stay here in Winter Hollow for the night."

Alonso: "Good idea." I smiled at this.

Shaggy: "Oh, yeah! Creepy legend, 9-foot snow monster, a whole town that hates Christmas! Like, break out the mistletoe! It's a winter wonderland!"

Corny and Sewage smiled at each other and ran out of the diner.

Corny: "And don't forget us catching Alonso and his loser friends! Khan Iving will be so proud of me!" He pointed to himself.

Sewage: "He'll be prouder of me!" They stuck their tongues at each other.

Corny: "Anyway, let's make their Christmas the worst and Khan's the best! They won't even know what hit them!" They laughed.

Meanwhile, we were at Dew Drop Inn.

Daphne: "Wow! I've never even heard of Winter Hollow before but it seems to be quite the tourist spot." Inside the inn were people sitting by the fireplace. Just then, a man walked up to us, wearing a brown turtleneck, blue green jacket, corduroy pants, and brown shoes. He looked rather big but nowhere near obese.

Man: "These aren't tourists, they're townsfolk!"

Fred: "Who are you?"

Man: "I'm Asa Buckwald and this is my inn."

Alonso: "Nice place you got here. Name's Alonso."

Asa: "Thanks, Alonso."

Velma: "Your business sure is booming."

Asa: "Well, it's all due to that headless menace."

Alonso: "(thinking) Huh. Even he knows about that snow monster."

Asa: "Each Christmas, it destroys house 'round these parts and well, folks need a place to stay. People haven't celebrated Christmas in such a long time."

Alonso: "They've been under a lot of misery ever since, haven't they?"

Asa: "Yep. Fact is, some of the young ones have never even seen a Christmas tree."

Alonso: "If that's not sad, I don't know what is."

Fred: "Do you have any rooms left for us?"

We were escorted to the only room available by Asa. He opened the door.

Asa: "This here is the only one I have left." It turned out to be a closet.

Alonso: "I guess the other rooms are full."

Asa: "They sure are."

Alonso: "Thanks, anyway."

We looked in and Daphne had an idea.

Daphne: "Leave it to me, gang." She closed the door and lots of drilling, hammering, and sawing happened in there. When she came out, she had safety goggles on and she carried a power drill.

Daphne: "A woman's touch. I don't watch the Re-modeling Channel for nothing." Inside the modified bedroom, it was beautiful. There was a Christmas tree, three beds for us, and a cabinet and mirror. I hugged Daphne.

Alonso: "Thanks, Daphne."

Daphne: "Ugh!"

Alonso: "Sorry. Just a bit excited." I kissed her on the cheek.

And so...

Scooby and Shaggy went to the kitchen to do what they love doing 24/7: eating. I followed them.

Shaggy: "I think it's time for my classic holiday sandwich. A yam, marshmallow, and sweet relish club."

Scooby: "Yummy!"

Shaggy: "Like, you want one, Alonso?"

Alonso: "Uh, no thanks, Shaggy. All I need to sustain myself is a glass of juice." I reached for a carton of juice in the fridge, then took a glass to pour the juice in. It was delicious.

Shaggy: "Like, suit yourself." He took out something as well.

Shaggy: "Don't see any bread. Well, this fruit cake will have to do." He and Scooby were just about to make the sandwich when a loud rumble occurred.

Alonso: "What was that?"

Shaggy: "Man, Scoob. Your stomach sure is noisy."

Alonso: "That's not his stomach, Shaggy. It's coming from outside." There was another rumble which caused a clutter in the kitchen, making cups, bowls, and food in the fridge to fall off. We put on our coats and ran out the inn to see where the noise was coming from. Daphne, Fred, and Velma were with us.

Shaggy: "Like, either Santa had a crash landing or the headless snowman has been here."

Alonso: "Yep, definitely the work of Beastly the Snowman." What we saw was a mess. The house's wall was destroyed and rubble laid on the outside. Sheriff Perkins and Tommy were also there looking at the mess the monster has caused.

Fred: "Wow, sheriff. You sure got here fast."

Sheriff Perkins: "Well, the flashing red and blue thing on top of my car helps that along."

Alonso: "I think the word for it is headlights."

Sheriff Perkins: "Right. That's the word. Thanks". I nodded. We looked at Tommy.

Velma: "Can you tell us what happened?"

Tommy: "Well, I was up anyway just hoping Santa might come." As he told us the story, there was a flashback where he was in light blue pajamas. A fireplace was burning in the chimney until a wind blew it out.

Tommy: "And then, the fire went out and I got really, really cold and then, it was there! The headless snowman!" The monster put its head back on and tore down the wall where the chimney was while Tommy ran for his life.

Back at the present...

Tommy: "How is Santa going to come if we don't have a chimney?"

Alonso: "For that matter, how is there gonna be a Christmas in this neck of the woods?" I shook my head.

Shaggy: "Maybe we can put it back together." He tried to pick up one brick but it was too heavy and its weight made him slip.

Shaggy: "Man, these bricks sure are heavy."

Tommy: "I hate that stupid snowman! All because of him, we don't get Christmas!" I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

Alonso: "You poor kid. I've never seen anyone suffer so. That monstrosity makes Frosty look like Freddy Krueger. We all feel your pain." I hugged him.

Fred: "Hey, don't give up, Tommy. After all, we've still got a few more hours to save Christmas. Come on, gang! It's time to get that snowman!" Unknown to me and the gang, Corny and Sewage were watching from behind a tree. Corny was delighted with the problem Winter Hollow had.

Corny: "No Christmas, eh? Almost sorry we have to make it worse! Neither that brat, Alonso, or his loser friends will have a prayer!"

Sewage: "Yeah! Now's our chance to trap them and bring them to the boss!" They cackled.

And so, we set out to find the Headless Snowman. We surveyed the creature's tracks. Velma was holding a lantern.

Velma: "The tracks end right here at this snow drift." My star sense went off.

Alonso: "Or so, that monster wants us to believe. It's been in hiding this whole time!" The headless snowman emerged from the drift. I had to change into my sorcerer outfit.

Fred: "Run!" I followed the gang and had to keep a close watch on what could be worse than being chased by the monster. Coming our way was a net being fired by Corny. Quickly, I changed the net into a flock of woodpeckers and sent them to attack Corny and Sewage.

Sewage: "Uh-oh!" He and Corny got pecked.

Corny: "Ow! Hey, that's not fair!" I saw them coming and had them wrapped up.

Alonso: "We have enough problems without you two clowns attacking us!" I swung them around and let go.

Corny: "High-flying hotshot!" He and Sewage crashed into a tree and snow that covered the branches fell down on them.

Corny: "They're getting away! After them!" They ran after me and the gang. They had snow shoes on so they wouldn't have a hard time walking in the snow.

I changed into a gorilla to fight the headless snowman but when I tried to put it in a headlock, it threw me to the ground after grabbing me. I knew what would happen next so with a snap of my finger, a snowboard appeared. It was purple and it had the Road Runner from Looney Tunes on it. The headless snowman tried to lift up the outhouse the gang in it but they ran off and I followed them. Unfortunately, the gang ended up falling down a cliff. I got on my snowboard as I fell down with them. I was having the time of my life but the gang wasn't. I laughed as we drifted down all the way. I couldn't help but smile.

Alonso: "If this isn't my idea of fun, I don't know what is! All those in favor of-"

Velma: "Hate to cut you off but we happen to be in peril!"

Shaggy: "Like, think this ride comes with saving us?" I knew this was no time to argue.

Alonso: "Hang on. I'll save you guys!" With a snap of my finger, I shrunk the gang from the outhouse into the palm of my hands. I stopped the snowboard, then took my hat off and put them in there. When they spoke, two of their voices was high-pitched.

Fred: "We said 'Save us', not 'Shrink us'!" I chuckled.

Shaggy: "Like, what are we supposed to do now?"

Alonso: "Just say inside my hat till I stop the snowboard." Using my foot, I pushed a button on my snowboard and it took off again. Ahead of me were Corny and Sewage hiding in the trees. They set up a trip wire. I saw the trip wire and changed it into a banner that read "Go Alonso!". I burst through the banner and dashed past the pair.

Alonso: "Thanks for the banner!'

Corny: "You're gonna pay for this, Alonso!" They started their rocket skis. I stopped the snowboard and shrunk the gang to their normal size. Scooby noticed something and pointed to it.

Scooby: "Alonso, look out!" With another snap of my finger, I made a ramp appear before Corny and Sewage could catch us. They were sent flying up and crashed into two trees. The fuel on their skis ran out.

Alonso: "Well, that takes care of them. Now let's get back to the Inn."

As he and Sewage pulled themselves out of the trees, Corny's communicator beeped. He answered it.

Corny: "Yes, your rottenness?"

Khan: "Have you caught Alonso and his friends yet?"

Corny: "Not exactly, O Sinister one."

Khan: "'Not exactly'? Well, I won't exactly be in a good mood until you capture Alonso and his irksome allies now!"

Sewage: "We'll find them, boss."

Khan: "You had better." He shut down his communicator.

Back at Dew Drop Inn...

We were now resting by the fireplace. Asa brought three hot cocoas for Scooby, Shaggy, and me.

Asa: "I called the professor and he's on his way."

Shaggy: "Like, who is this guy again?"

Asa: "Professor Higginson? Why, he wrote the book on Winter Hollow's ghost. Works up at that college at Mill's Corner."

Alonso: "I see." There was a knocking at the door. It was Tommy and his parents. They opened the door and came in.

Tommy's dad: "Well, Asa, it looks like you got your way after all. Check us in. Can't stay at a freezing cold house."

Asa: "Now, don't be that way, Mortimer. You know, at Christmastime, it's safer for everyone to move here for a while."

Alonso: "This kind of plague hardly compares to the one that happens in certain parts of the world like New York."

Shaggy: "Like, what plague?"

Alonso: "Homelessness. Any place you go, say like New York, you're bound to see some homeless person in need of money and shelter. Not a pretty picture."

Tommy: "Can we celebrate you-know-what here?"

Mortimer: "We'll sure try, son. Asa, the key?"

Alonso: "The sooner we bring Christmas to this town, the better." I whispered it to the gang.

Daphne: "Seems like the town's moved in since that headless horror showed up."

Velma: "Asa's business is booming. I wonder..." Just then, someone came in. It was Professor Higginson.

Professor Higginson: "Asa, where is it? Where's the headless snowman? Take me there immediately."

Asa: "Ah, Professor Higginson, these are the kids I told you about."

Alonso: "Hey, there, professor."

Fred: "Thanks for coming so quickly, professor."

Professor Higginson: "Well, it's not that far to Mill's Corners University. Besides, I'd travel hundreds of miles to see the actual ghost of Blackjack Brody."

Shaggy: "Like, who?"

Velma: "Blackjack Brody. Legend has it, he's the headless snowman." She opened the book and showed us the picture of Brody.

Professor Higginson: "That's right. But the legend of the headless snowman really starts Christmas Eve, 1823 when this man, Shamus Fagan, rode into Winter Hollow. He had just immigrated from the old country with a fortune of gold. Sadly, Shamus wasn't the only one on that desolate road for Blackjack Brody, the infamous highwayman was laying in wait to rob any helpless wayward traveler." As he told us the story, there was a flashback sequence.

Daphne: "Did he get away with it?"

Professor Higginson: "He got away with the gold but he didn't exactly get away. The villagers formed a posse. For days, they searched every nook and cranny of Winter Hollow."

Fred: "Did they ever catch him?"

Professor Higginson: "No, it was the blizzard that caught Blackjack Brody." An old man wearing a hat looked over the snowman. When the head fell off, only Brody's hat stuck out of it. This made the man run off.

Professor Higginson: "When they dug him out of that snowman, he was completely covered with chimney soot."

Fred: "Wow. What happened to the gold?"

Back to the present...

Professor Higginson: "Never found. Legend has it that Blackjack Brody yearns for it still. His ghost forever trapped in that frozen tomb of a snowman."

Daphne: "It's more than a legend. That frosty freak just demolished most of little Tommy's house."

Alonso: "Children like Tommy deserve better than that."

Professor Higginson: "Of course! One of the original Winter Hollow homes!"

Asa: "That's the oldest house in town. Except maybe Jeb's."

Professor Higginson: "Well, I must check out Tommy's house right away." He put on his scarf and walked out of the inn. Shaggy laughed.

Shaggy: "It must be Christmas. I thought for sure we'd have to go with him."

Scooby: "Yeah."

Velma: "Don't worry, Shaggy. We're not spending Christmas Eve in a spooky old house where a ghost just appeared." They both sighed in relief until...

Velma: "We're spending Christmas Eve in a spooky old house where a ghost is going to appear. Old Jeb's house. How's that sound?"

Shaggy: "Like ho-ho-horrible!"

Alonso: "Horrible doesn't even begin to describe this idea or tonight's travesty in Winter Hollow."

Shaggy: "Like, how would you describe it?" I thought for a moment.

Alonso: "You, my friends, are witnessing the worst setback this town has ever had, a town that wants nothing to do with Christmas, no thanks to that snake of a snowman."

Fred: "Hello? Jeb? Looks like nobody's home."

Velma: "He couldn't have gone far. His fire's still burning."

Alonso: "And me without popcorn."

Velma: "Let's write him that note, Freddy."

Fred: "What note is that, Velma? Ow!" I elbowed.

Alonso: "You know very well what note!" I had an angry look on my face.

Daphne: "Calm down, Alonso."

Velma: "That he's in danger. How we discovered that the Headless Snowman is targeting the oldest houses in town. And-" Suddenly, the light on the lamp got shut down.

Fred: "Hey, who turned out the lights?" A wind blew out the fire from the chimney and we started shivering.

Daphne: "Jeepers."

Velma: "J-j-j-jinkies. So cold." My star sense went off.

Alonso: "I think we're about to see why." A shadowy figure passed by the window where Shaggy stood.

Shaggy: "Zoinks!" He closed the shades.

Alonso: "Guys, take cover! I can take on Frosty Gone Beastly!" I changed into a polar bear.

Polar Bear Alonso: "Show yourself, snow monster! You're mine!" I tried punching it and scratching it but neither worked. It felt more like digging and it smacked me aside. I reverted to my normal form. I had stars on my head. The headless snowman then proceeded to tear down the chimney. The gang was in hiding. One brick landed on the snowman's head, causing it to fall on the floor. Its carrot nose bumped into Scooby's. He tried to keep himself from sneezing by covering his nose. Instead, the snowman sneezed.

Scooby: "Gesundheit."

He and Shaggy ran from the snowman and Fred, Daphne, Velma, and I followed. As we ran, I turned to Velma.

Alonso: "Doesn't matter how I help. Even with my magic, I can't hit or take down Ghastly Frosty."

Velma: "Try not to let that get you down. We still need your help."

Alonso: "Got it."

We tried everything to stop the headless snowman but to no avail such as burying him under the snow. Later, Scooby and Shaggy tried playing hockey with the monster's head but he took his head back. As Scooby and Shaggy fled from the beast, they were in the middle of the icy pond. I followed them while riding a cloud. It looked like Lakitu's cloud which had a happy face. Its smile changed to a frown as I saw where they were.

Shaggy: "Hey, Scoob! I think we lost him!" I took out a megaphone.

Alonso: "Scooby! Shaggy! You're on an icy pond! Get out before the-" Then it happened. I sighed.

Alonso: "...ice breaks apart." The last icy platform where Scooby and Shaggy stood on also broke and they were in ice cold water. The water was so cold they became frozen solid. Fred and the girls were on a boat looking for Shaggy and Scooby. Fred got a lasso. Unfortunately, a certain evil pair also showed up. It was Corny and Sewage.

Corny: " Don't worry, guys. We can help." He got out a grenade and threw it at the gang.

Daphne: "Oh, no!"

Alonso: "I got this." I changed my staff into a baseball bat.

Alonso: "Alonso comes up to bat. It's the pitch!" I hit the ball and it flew up back to Corny. Sewage came.

Sewage: "I got it! I got it!"

Corny: "No, Sewage!" It blew up on them. They got singed and covered in soot.

Alonso: "Get lost, creeps!" I made a snowball and tossed it at them. It changed got bigger and sent the pair away.

Corny: "Dopey do-gooder!"

Alonso: "Well, that takes care of them." After hauling Scooby and Shaggy out of the lake, Velma and Daphne gave them their own coats to keep them warm.

Shaggy: "Like, what happened?"

Fred: "You were a human popsicle."

Alonso: "And you'd all be next if I wasn't around to help you. Corny and Sewage nearly caused you and the girls to drown." I spoke to Fred.

Velma: "Who are they?"

Alonso: "Khan Iving's henchman. He sent them to get us. He's probably after what the snowman's after besides us. I don't know yet but I can sense it."

Daphne: "We need to get you two back to the inn for a nice cozy hot cocoa."

Shaggy: "What about the headless snowman?"

Fred: "Let him get his own cocoa. Ow!" I elbowed him.

Alonso: "That's not what he means, Fred!" I then groaned and shook my head. Suddenly, we heard rustling in a bush. Out of the bush came...

Velma: "Sheriff Perkins."

Fred: "What are you doing way out here?"

Sheriff Perkins: "I heard there was some commotion with that headless snowman. I found suspicious footprints leading from Jeb's place and followed them. If I see any trace of that monster, you'll be the first to know."

Alonso: "Might as well keep that in mind."

Shaggy: "That's okay. You can put us farther down on the list after, say the highway patrol and the U.S. Marines."

Alonso: "Forget it, Shaggy! We don't even have the qualifications to be in the U.S. Marines! I'd sooner look for a great job in poster designing myself."

Back at the Dew Drop Inn...

Velma: "You know, this isn't the first time the sheriff's shown up right after the snowman's made an appearance."

Alonso: "I assume she's done so before."

Fred: "How about Asa? The more chimneys that fall, the better his inn seems to do."

Alonso: "Given what the town's been through, it makes this place look like Best Western or Holiday Inn."

Daphne: "And that Jeb guy sure wants all visitors out of his town."

Alonso: "Anyone that cranky must have serious issues."

Velma took out a book from the shelf.

Velma: "Look, here's the professor's book."

Fred: "'Local Legends of New England by William Fagan Higginson, Ph.D'."

Velma: "Fagan, hmm. That name seems to be popular around these parts."

Alonso: "Yeah, guy must be a legend or something." Fred looked through the book.

Daphne: "Find the chapter about the headless snowman."

Fred: "Let's see. It says that, 'Blackjack Brody was laid to rest in the Winter Hollow cemetery.' Let's split up. Velma and Daphne, you come along with me. Scooby and Shaggy, you two have been through enough tonight. You should just stay here and keep warm."

Shaggy: "Like, Fred, that's the best split-up suggestion you've ever had."

Alonso: "I'll stay with them in case that frosty fruitcake shows up." Scooby and Shaggy ran up to me and hugged me. This felt nice. I never knew I was a great help to them. Scooby licked my face.

Scooby: "Thanks, Alonso."

Shaggy: "Like, our hero!"

Alonso: "Okay, Scoob, thanks. Easy there." I gave Fred and the girls communicators.

Alonso: "These are just in case we see the headless snowman again."

Fred: "Got it. See you later."

Alonso: "Later."

And so, there I was with Scooby and Shaggy keeping warm with them while keeping a sharp lookout for the one sicko of a snowman.

Shaggy: "Now this is more like it." Suddenly, my star sense went off again. A wind blew from inside the chimney and doused the fire.

Shaggy: "Hey, the fire's gone out!"

Alonso: "This can only mean one thing! Beastly the Snowman strikes again! Run for it, you two!" They ran out. With a snap of my finger, I pulled out a grenade that looked like Bob-omb from Super Mario. I threw the grenade but even that wasn't going to get rid of him. I then tried firing at it with a laser gun but the lasers went through them. My only option at the moment was to save Scooby and Shaggy. I snapped my finger and out of nowhere appeared a snowmobile. It was shaped like a penguin.

Alonso: "Get in quick!"

Shaggy: "Like, thanks, Alonso!"

Scooby: "Thanks!" We took off as quickly as we could. I was more upset than scared.

Alonso: "Just my luck. I can't hit or blast that monstrosity! He has to have a weakness!"

Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma came up with a plan to stop the headless snowman.

Fred: "Okay. Everything's in place. This year, summer comes early to Winter Hollow. Now all we need is Alonso, Shaggy, and Scooby to lure him here."

Alonso: "Well, look no further, Fred, 'cause here we are." Fred and the girls saw us on my snowmobile.

Alonso: "The snowman is coming! The snowman is coming!"

Fred: "Now that's what I call teamwork. Come on, girls! It's showtime!" They got in place. Scooby and Shaggy hid behind me.

Alonso: "Kill them and you'll have to kill me!"

Fred: "Now!" Daphne turned on the heat lamp posts. Once the heat was on, the headless snowman tried to escape but Fred came, blocking the way out.

Snowman: "I'm melting! Melting! Oh, what a world!" I watched and it finally hit me.

Alonso: "(thinking) Of course! Snow melts around heat. I can't believe I never thought of that earlier." I smirked. Fred and the girls walked up to the now melted snowman.

Fred: "And the headless snowman is really-"

Alonso, Fred, Velma, and Daphne: "Nobody?"

Velma: "Wait." The snow melted revealing a spiral-shaped vehicle. She saw a button and pushed it. When it opened, the driver was...

Fred and Daphne: "Professor Higginson?"

Velma: "Professor, the time has come for your lecture."

And so, we went back to Dew Drop Inn with the Professor. Also inside were Jeb, Sheriff Perkins, and Asa.

Professor Higginson: "So when I research on the town law, I learned that the highwayman Blackjack Brody robbed a man in 1823 and concealed the gold before they found him."

Outside listening were Corny and Sewage.

Sewage: "What's conceal?"

Corny: "It means to hide something."

Velma: "Blackjack Brody hid the stolen gold in the chimney. That's why he was covered in soot."

Alonso: "And that's why several homes in this town have been ransacked."

Professor Higginson: "Well, that gold is rightfully mine."

Alonso: "This is the lowest I've ever seen anybody stoop! Destroying chimneys in every home to get the gold? How low can you go?" I had an angry look on my face.

Asa: "Why? Are you a descendant of Blackjack Brody?"

Velma: "No, he's William Fagan Higginson, a descendant of the man Blackjack robbed, Shamus Fagan."

Professor Higginson: "Brody robbed my great-grandfather and Christmas was ruined for my family ever since."

Fred: "The professor used the legend of the Headless Snowman to cover his search of people's chimneys."

Velma: "Because his disguise was made of snow, he had to refrigerate every home he broke into." She was holding some kind of machine equipped with a rod. When Scooby tested the machine, it made the same wind that blew out the fires in the chimneys.

Alonso: "So that's how the Headless Snowman made his presence known."

Professor Higginson: "It was all for nothing. I wanted my great-grandfather's gold but all I found were bricks."

Velma: "Wait a second. Gold. Bricks." It dawned on me, too. That one brick that was too heavy for Shaggy to carry. Velma smiled and so did Corny and Sewage.

Velma and Corny: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Fred and Sewage: "Let's go!"

We were all back at Tommy's house where the wreck took place. Before we got there, I changed into a my sorcerer outfit in case we ran into trouble.

Velma: "With a little elbow grease..." When she removed the material from one brick, it turned out to be...

Shaggy: "Like, wow! Real gold!"

Asa: "They're all gold!"

Alonso: "Should've realized it was gold the whole time and not bricks."

Sheriff Perkins: "Well, bust my buttons. So Blackjack Brody hid the gold bullion bricks in the chimney."

Professor Higginson: "So the gold slips through my fingers once again. And I supposed I'll have to go to jail for all the trouble I caused. Just another reason for me to hate Christmas." Tommy couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Tommy: "I think it's sad what happened to the professor's family. Since it's Christmas, can't we just forgive him?"

Professor Higginson: "Like anyone in Winter Hollow is going to forgive me." Tommy smiled and gave him his scarf.

Tommy: "Well, I forgive you."

Professor Higginson: "After all I've done, you're giving me a present?"

Shaggy: "Like, isn't that what Christmas is all about?"

Asa: "I think we all lost sight of that."

Jeb: "Well, Professor, this was your family's gold."

Sheriff Perkins: "Yeah, I reckon it's rightfully yours now."

Professor Higginson: "What? Mine? Well, maybe it is. But now, it's my turn to give. This gold belongs to the whole town!"

Voice: "That's what you think, fool!" A claw reached out and took a gold brick from his hand. Another dragged Tommy up and he screamed. A vacuum sucked up the rest of the bricks. It showed Khan Iving and his goons flying an aircraft which was shaped in the form of a condor.

Alonso: "Khan Iving? What are you doing here?"

Khan: "I want to thank you, Scooby and the gang, and all of Winter Hollow for giving me a Christmas present that's just a pleasant if not better than you." He pointed to me.

Alonso: "What's that?"

Khan Iving: "Why, these gold bricks, of course! You know, I liked this town better when they wanted nothing to do with Christmas. And with these gold bricks, I'm going to be the richest villain this globe has ever faced!" As he said this, he showed us the gold bricks he and his goons stole in the bag.

Alonso: "Oh, yeah? And what's gonna stop us from ruining your Christmas?"

Khan: "How about this?" He showed us Corny and Sewage holding Tommy hostage and ready to drop him to his doom. Mortimer and his wife gasped.

Fred: "Oh, no! Tommy!"

Mortimer: "You monster! You can't do that to my son!"

Alonso: "Let go of him now!" Khan smirked.

Khan: "You heard him, boys." Corny and Sewage dropped Tommy, making him scream as he fell. Quickly, I flew up to catch Tommy. After I caught him, I gave him to Mortimer.

Khan: "My Condor shuttle can also do this!" He pushed a button and the condor robot's mouth let out a powerful shriek.

Alonso: "This tin can knows how to shoot off its mouth!"

Khan: "Thanks for the gold and Merry Christmas!" He, Corny, and Sewage all laughed as they flew away.

Tommy: "Christmas is ruined! Again!" He had a tear in his eye. I hugged him.

Alonso: "Calm down, Tommy. Uncle Alonso will punish Khan Iving for scaring you." I then walked up to Sheriff and the gang.

Alonso: "Sheriff, guys, I'm gonna need your help. As soon as I snatch the gold back from Khan Iving, take it and hurry back while I deal with him and his goons." We joined hands.

Alonso, Sheriff, and the gang: "Break!" I flew off while Sheriff and the gang got to their vehicles and drove off to follow me.

Back with Khan Iving and his minions...

Sewage: "This is your most devious scheme yet, O Unbearable One!"

Corny: "We did it, boss! We're rich!" Khan cleared his throat. Corny gasped and covered his beak.

Corny: "I mean, you did it, boss! You're rich!"

Khan: "You'd better keep that in mind and you'd be in big trouble if I wasn't so happy because for the first time, I finally get to enjoy Christmas with this gold I've stolen!" He smirked until an alarm went off.

Sewage: "Look's who here, boss!" He pointed to the screen. The rear view camera on the vehicle showed me flying behind Khan and his goons. This made Khan angry.

Khan: "If he wants a fight, I'll give him a fight!" He turned the Condor shuttle to confront me. I landed down to the ground and Perkins and the gang showed up. The gang got out to see the fight.

Shaggy: "Like, that's a huge condor! As if dealing with that headless snowman wasn't bad enough!"

Velma: "We have to stay put until Alonso gets the gold back."

Perkins: "Thieves like him belong on the naughty list." She meant Khan.

Khan: "I've come too far to let you interfere with my plans, Alonso! You're finished!"

Alonso: "You wish!" As Khan turned the talons to face me, claw torpedoes fired.

Alonso: "Take cover!" They did so. Some trees were singed and a couple of rocks were crumbled to bits.

Alonso: "It's bye bye for this birdy!"

Khan: "That's what you think!" He pushed a button and the turbines were activated, making it hard for me to get close to the condor.

Khan: "Now here's where I make a point in proving you can't defeat the oh so malicious Khan Iving!" He flew back go get a distance good enough to charge at me. I saw him ready to swoop down on me and changed into a gorilla as I jumped on the approaching shuttle. I had the condor on a headlock and punched a hole on its belly. I reverted to normal.

Khan: "This machine is completely delicate!"

Alonso: "Like I care!" Quickly, I snapped my finger to make a bob-omb grenade appear. I then threw it in the condor's belly and it exploded. Khan, Corny, and Sewage fell to the ground. Their clothes were tattered from the explosion.

Khan: "Machine or no machine, I have ways to finish you off!" He held out a piece of mosquito moonstone. Its radiation was too much and I laid on the ground in pain.

Alonso: "I'm not finished yet!"

Khan: "I beg to differ." Just then, Tommy and his friends showed up.

Tommy: "There's the bad man that stole the gold! Charge!" He and his friends threw snowballs at Khan and his henchman.

Corny: "Little brats!"

Fred: "Come on! We have to save Alonso!" They got out of the van and joined Tommy and his friends.

Daphne: "Hey, Khan, you keep away from Alonso!" She, Velma, and Fred joined the kids with the snowball fight while Scooby and Shaggy dragged me away from the fight.

Scooby: "Alonso, speak to us!"

Shaggy: "Like, are you okay?" I woke up and took a deep breath.

Alonso: "I'm fine but I still have to stop Khan Iving." I got up to face Khan.

Khan: "It'll take more than bratty children to thwart my intentions!"

Alonso: "How about this?" I made a snowball and threw it like a bowling ball. In an instant, the snowball got larger and rolled over Khan and his goons, making them drop the stolen gold. I then gave the gold to Sheriff Perkins and she drove back to Winter Hollow. The huge snowball then crashed into a tree and Khan and his goons laid on the ground. I flew up to them and smiled.

Alonso: "Merry Christmas, Khan Iving."

Khan: "Bah, humbug!" He then pushed a button on his communicator.

Khan: "Professor Buzzard, transport us back." He and his goons vanished. Scooby and the gang walked up to me.

Daphne: "Jeepers. What a battle."

Fred: "What happened?"

Alonso: "Until Tommy and his friends arrived, Khan used mosquito moonstone on me. I gave the gold to Perkins after Khan dropped it. It's all over now."

And so, we returned to Winter Hollow with the gold bricks we recovered from Khan Iving and his goons.

Professor Higginson: "Thanks for the help, Alonso."

Alonso: "Thank the gang, Tommy and the kids, Professor. I couldn't have done this without them." I got in a group hug with the kids and everyone joined.

Professor Higginson: "And I'm so sorry I ruined your homes and your holiday. There's enough for everybody." He handed the gold bricks to everyone.

Fred: "Now that's what I call the spirit of Christmas."

Asa: "Here's to Professor Higginson, the richest man in town!"

Once Scooby plugged in the lights on the Christmas tree, the tree sparkled.

Asa: "Look!" He pointed to the tree and we walked up to it.

Tommy: "Hey! It's a merry Christmas after all!"

Alonso: "It sure is." I smiled.

Fred: "Merry Christmas, Tommy."

Professor Higginson: "Merry Christmas, everybody!"

Shaggy: "Like, there's only one thing missing."

Alonso: "And what could that be? We brought Christmas to Winter Hollow and stopped Khan Iving from stealing the town's gold."

A shooting star flew by the top of the Christmas tree and made it glow.

Shaggy: "I was gonna say presents, but that's pretty good, too." He and Scooby handed each other boxes of Scooby Snacks that had red bows on them. They hugged each other. We all looked at the Christmas tree while smiling.

Alonso: "One thing's for sure. I'll always remember this Christmas for years to come." I kissed Velma and Daphne and they both kissed me back. I blushed.

Scooby-Doo: "Scooby-Dooby-Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo!"

The End

I think this turned out pretty good. Read and review.


End file.
